


what was I thinking?

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Skye and Coulson sneak out, and don't care, and get caught, and have fun together, and make generally ridiculous decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team does not approve of their ridiculous behavior, but Coulson and Skye don't care, and decide to run off and have some fun before they have to face the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what was I thinking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



> I don't usually associate Skoulson and country music together, but it's almost all my dad listens to, and we were in the car for a while when this song comes on the radio, and bam - I'm imagining Coulson and Skye running off in Lola. It was incredibly amusing, so I decided to write it. If I had a good video editing software, I would have made this a fanvid instead, but, I use what I got. ;)
> 
> Inspired by "What Was I Thinkin" by Dierks Bentley.
> 
> For artichokes-hearts (nausicaa_of_phaeacia) because if it weren't for them I probably wouldn't have been brave enough to post this... :)

* * *

 

 _"_ _I knew_ _there'd_ _be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late."  
_

_"She gave a come and get me grin, and like a bullet we were off again"_

 

He was wearing jeans and a grey-and-black buffalo plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He'd tucked his shirt in and put his belt on for good measure, and was wearing Hunter's cowboy hat as he leaned against Lola's door. He grinned when he saw Skye hurry into the garage, looking back behind her as she came through the door. She was wearing jean shorts and a black v-neck tank-top, and looked like she'd tied her hair in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder when she turned her head.

"We gotta go, May's coming," Skye called out, laughing but her eyes betraying a bit of real fear. Coulson nodded and got into Lola, leaning over to open Skye's door for her before turning on the ignition. "Nice hat," Skye said cheekily, grinning as she slipped into the seat next to him and pulled the door shut.

"Buckle up," Coulson advised her, looking back toward the door as he put the car in reverse and gunned it out of there.

May was standing there glaring at them, her arms folded across her chest and her feet planted in her classic 'I'm about to kick somebody's ass' look.

"I'm assuming with your choice of disguises that we're going somewhere in the country?" She mused, leaning over to pluck that hat off of his head and put it on her own, holding it down with her hand as they pulled out onto the road.

"Looks like our disguises won't really matter," Coulson said, glancing in the rearview mirror and spying one of their SUV's following after them. Skye turned around to look, her other hand on the seat behind Coulson.

"How'd they find us out?" Skye wondered breathlessly, her eyes alight with mischief. Coulson laughed. She was having too much fun with this.

"I have no idea," Coulson gritted his teeth as he shifted gears, speeding up and around traffic as they left the main part of the city. A moment later Skye was gripping his shoulder, urging him to go faster.

"Bobbi's catching up to us!" Skye warned, still laughing. Coulson glanced at her quickly, eyebrow raised.

"How do you know it's Bobbi?" He asked, seeing out of the corner of his eye Skye waving her fingers at (apparently Bobbi) behind them.

"Because she's catching up to us!" Skye repeated a little more insistently, pulling the hat off of her head and sticking it down by her feet so it wouldn't blow away. Coulson was a little disappointed; he thought she looked cute in the hat. Glancing in the rearview mirror, though, he could see the SHIELD SUV right behind them.

"Shit," Coulson muttered, pressing the pedal down further.

"Let's get up in the air!" Skye patted his leg urgently, turning back around front.

"I've got to get away from her, first," Coulson reminded her. "Hold on," When the traffic cleared, he jerked the car down a street to the left suddenly, tearing down the one-way road way too fast. The tires squealed as he took the third right, and Skye's hand gripped his thigh tightly, almost distracting him.

"She can go faster, I know she can," Skye was practically bouncing her seat, and Coulson was a bit surprised by her recklessness, but there was no way he could say no, not with that smile on her face and her fingers wrapped around his leg. He grinned as he pushed the pedal even more, adrenalin coursing through his veins.

They popped out onto a main road and he pulled hard at the wheel again, drifting into traffic rather smoothly, and pushing the pedal down as far as it would go. Skye laughed again, her grip on his leg almost painful, but he wasn't complaining.

"She still behind us?" He asked over the rush of air, and Skye twisted in her seat again, holding her hair bangs out of the way as she looked behind them.

"Not that I can see," She told him, and as they left the city behind them, she lifted her hands in the air and yelled out as if she were on a roller-coaster. Coulson shook his head, laughing at her, adrenalin and joy and a little arousal drowning out any logical thoughts he probably should have been having.

He spied a dirt road up ahead and slowed down to cut down it, dust flying up behind them. When he saw how long it was without any barriers in the way, he cut the lights off and lifted his foot off the pedal, allowing the car to coast. The sun had set only an hour ago, so there was still enough residual light that he could still see alright, but Skye squealed and gripped his leg again.

He hit the brakes and they slid to a stop, breathing heavily for a few seconds. Skye grinned widely at him, her eyes wide with the same adrenalin and joy (and maybe arousal?) that he was feeling. He grinned back, hitting the thrusters and leaning against her for a quick and hard kiss as the car rose up off the ground.

Skye made a happy noise against him, her hand pressing against his shirt right above his heart, and then she pulled away and pushed at him.

"She's found us!" She warned him, and sure enough there were headlights bounding down the road toward them.

"Damn, they are _really_ intent on bringing us back, huh?" Coulson mused, and Skye gave him a challenging look. "Yeah," He agreed, "they'll get over it," and he lifted the car up to a higher altitude and took off, flying over the SUV as it slowed down. Skye waved, and Coulson was pretty sure Bobbi gave her the finger.

"I think we got Bobbi in trouble," Skye said, pretending to be worried, and Coulson raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah, she'll get over it. Where are we going?" She settled into her seat, the adrenalin from running off wearing away, but she still had that smile on her face and spark in her eyes.

"There's a bar in Georgia I've been to a couple times, wanted to take you." Coulson revealed. "It's not Texas country, but it's mountain country. It's fun and not too crazy."

"Aw, how'd you know I missed the south?" Skye teased, leaning into him, and he gave her a teasing look.

"Other than you constantly asking when our next Texas op would be? I'm sorry I can't take you there right now, I know nothing else is the same,"

"This is _great_ already!" Skye assured him, and pressed her lips against the scruff on his cheek. "You even didn't shave for the occasion!" She nuzzled his jaw, and he resisted the urge to close his eyes. They were flying too fast for him to not keep focus.

"That might be how May found out, actually..." Coulson admitted thoughtfully. "She knows how you tend to be attracted to bearded men."

"Not _bearded_ , exactly," Skye corrected, brushing her fingers against the nape of his neck. "Just _scruffy_. Besides, it can't just be _any_  guy walking around with a five o'clock shadow. He's gotta be somebody special." She kissed his neck, causing a sharp jolt to run through his body, and he lifted his arm up so he could wrap it around her shoulders. She kissed him again, and he grunted. "You wear it so _well_ ," she said into his ear, and he couldn't stop the quiet growl that rumbled through his chest.

"Ever made out in a flying car before?" Coulson asked, turning the car in the right direction and turning autopilot on.

"No," Skye said, leaning back a little. "But you know I love it when you show me new things." He would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so attracted to her, and he unbuckled his seatbelt to reach her better, blindly unbuckling her belt as well as she grabbed his shoulders.

What the hell was he thinking.

 

 **< ><><>** 

When they mutually decided to stop kissing before they ended up naked, Coulson guided the car to the ground and drove the rest of the way to the bar. When they pulled up, Skye was surprised to find it wasn't the type of bar she'd been expecting (of course not, this was Coulson, he was constantly doing the unexpected), but a very large open barn.

There were lots of lights around, white hanging lights strung through the rafters, jars of lights hanging from nearby tree limbs, and a large wooden stage just a foot or so tall, where a band was playing at one end and a large group of people were dancing in the rest of the space. There were small round tables scattered about with a varying amount of chairs at each, a little more than half of them occupied. There was a bar inside with a surprising amount of alcohol stacked on the shelves behind it, and a large grill just outside.

" _Wow_ ," Skye exclaimed under her breath as Coulson parked the car where they would be able to keep an eye on it.

"What do you think?" Coulson asked, remaining still after he cut the engine off.

"I did not expect this kind of place to be your scene," Skye admitted, looking at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. She leaned down to pick the cowboy hat up, placing it on his head and leaning back to look at him some more. He raised his eyebrow.

"I grew up in a farm town, you know. We didn't have mountains, but barn parties are in all types of country," Coulson sounded almost miffed, and Skye snickered into her hand. " _What_ ,"

"Say barn parties again," Skye ordered, and he gave her a look.

"Barn parties." He repeated dryly, pulling the keys from the ignition and slipping them into his pocket as he got out of the car. He reached up to take off the hat, not feeling super comfortable wearing it, and Skye snatched it from him, rearranging it on her own head again.

"How do I look?" Skye asked teasingly as she skipped ahead of him a bit, turning around to face him. He smiled as he watched her.

"You wear it better than I do," He told her, and she looked pleased, but when she returned to his side she spoke dubiously,

"You must not have looked in the mirror before we left."

"I was too busy trying not to get _shot_ by my best friend," Coulson retorted, as if it were Skye's fault. Which, okay, maybe it was a little her fault.

They ordered drinks and some food first, sitting at one of the unoccupied tables as they drank beer and ate cheese fries that were garnished with bbq pulled pork.

"You are a constant surprise." Skye said lovingly as she leaned toward him to wipe sauce from the corner of his mouth. She licked her thumb and winked at him, making him laugh.

"I'll be honest, it's been a _long_ time since I've acknowledged this part of me," He admitted, watching couples and friends dance to the upbeat song that was currently being played. Not every song the band played was strictly country; there were actually a lot of covers of alternative bands like Mumford  & Sons, The Lumineers, and Grizfolk.

Skye was smiling from ear to ear and tapping her feet, and when the band started playing an uptempo version of "Johnny B Goode", Coulson grabbed her hand.

"Do you know how to swing?" He asked, standing up, and she looked up at him for a second.

"Um, a little?" She said nervously, standing with him. He smiled and tugged her closer, leading her onto the dance floor.

"It's pretty easy. Trust me and follow my lead," He assured her, and soon enough, he'd taught her some of the easier swing moves. They danced kind of at the edge of the crowd for a bit, until she felt more familiar with the dance, and then they got caught up in the rest of the crowd, laughing and switching up partners with nearby people.

Skye loved dancing with Coulson. It didn't happen often, and even then it was usually more of a waltz type thing to some slower songs on his record player. Skye hadn't even known he could swing, but she honestly wasn't surprised. She had suspected he was secretly more of a funk sort of guy, the way he could move his hips. And although with this swing dance his hands weren't pressed against her body, it was almost more exhilarating as he spun her body away from him and then tugged her back into him. His hands were strong and confident, and she kept her eyes on him trustingly even as he would spin her into the crowd.

When the song ended, somebody called for a line dance, and then a lot of people were joining in. The band was apparently prepared for this, because they almost immediately started playing a Luke Bryan song.

"Oh my _God_ is this actually happening?" Skye laughed in astonishment, and Coulson caught his breath.

"What, you didn't do line dancing in Texas?" He teased.

"Well, square dances were a thing where we had been, though Miles tried very hard to be a city boy who didn't dance." Skye replied, flicking the hat back a little so she could see better. "Don't tell me _you_ line dance." At Coulson's perturbed face, she snorted and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's not that I _do_ , it's just something that comes pretty easily once you've learned..." Coulson grumbled, not really frowning at her.

"This I _have_ to see," Skye insisted, tugging him into one of the forming lines of people. He fussed a little, but Skye pouted her lip at him and saw him give in almost immediately.

The specific steps everyone ended up doing was not a combination Skye had done before, but it was easy to learn as they went along. A part of it involved a few counts of hip shaking, and she was quite pleased to watch Coulson during those sections; his thumbs hooked in the front of his pockets while he rocked his hips side to side. He really could wear a pair of jeans extremely well.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped, and Coulson smiled at her with equal measures of amusement and embarrassment. Skye stepped close to him and whispered into his ear exactly what she thought about his dancing ability, and when she pulled back his face was even more flushed. She grinned, and then felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked over to realize a guy was standing next to them. A guy who looked like he could probably give Cap a decent struggle in an arm-wrestle tournament.

"Hey, why don't you let the man catch his breath, and dance with me? We don't want him having a heart attack or anything." Mr Arms was actually trying to cut in, making some 'old man' joke and everything. _Well, they aren't called stereotypes because they never happen._ "C'mon, why don't you shake what you got for _me_?" Mr Arms' grin was slimy as he stepped way too far into Skye's space.

She pondered him for a second, and then turned her head toward Coulson.

"Well, dear, while we both know I could handle this guy, I believe - if we want to keep with the theme of the night - perhaps you should be the one to take care of it?" Skye mused, and Coulson nodded amicably, following right along.

"Yes, I believe you're right... Plus, we're already in enough trouble as it is. Probably shouldn't _shake_ this guy up too much," Coulson observed, and Skye smirked as she took a half-step away from the guy. Mr Arms frowned and raised his eyebrow toward Coulson, even turning to fully face him.

"What're you, her _Dad_? How much are you paying her to pretend - ?" Mr Arms didn't get to finish his question, because without any warning Coulson shoved him hard against his sternum, making him grunt and stumble back a couple steps further out of Skye's space. A group of guys behind him sensed excitement and pushed him back toward Coulson, and he tried to use his momentum to throw a running fist at Coulson's face.

Coulson gave Skye a quick wry look before ducking under Mr Arms' punch and stepping around him, pushing against his back to propel him further away. Mr Arms ran into another semi-large man, who frowned and shoved him so hard he fell to the floor.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of people comparing me to your father." Coulson muttered.

The guys Mr Arms had first run into were apparently his friends, because suddenly they were going after the other guy and his group in Mr Arms defense, and Coulson was reaching for Skye's hand to get them away from the ensuing brawl.

"And a _bar fight_! This is the best date ever!" Skye laughed, one hand in Coulson's and the other holding the hat on top of her head as they ducked around people and ran to the car.

"If you weren't so old I'd run after you and kick your ass!" They heard Mr Arms yell after them, but they just laughed again as they split up to run around the other vehicles. Skye hopped into Lola's passenger seat over the side, and Coulson slid across the hood before hopping over the drivers side door, shoving the key into the ignition and spinning the wheels in the gravel as they took off.

"Your idea of the best date ever is very different than mine!" Coulson informed her, his eyes wide as he glanced toward her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him before buckling herself in. They took to the skies as quickly as possible, not wanting to risk any of those guys following after them. That, and it was already pretty late, and Skye knew there would already be hell to pay when they returned to base. Better get back sooner rather than later.

 

**< ><><>**

Coulson put Lola in autopilot toward base almost as soon as they reached altitude, sighing as he relaxed back into his seat and pulled at the open collar of his shirt.

"We had too much to drink, I think." Skye informed him, and he looked up at the stars thoughtfully.

"I haven't been in a stupid fight in _ages_. It's kind of nice when the guy swinging at you isn't a Nazi." He glanced at Skye. "Or a jealous father."

"Ohmygosh," Skye breathed, "what if my dad found out about tonight?" She sounded way too excited by that thought, and Coulson frowned at her,

"No. No, your dad will _not_ be finding out about tonight. Your dad will never know about tonight. According to your dad I'm boring and fancy restaurants and home before midnight." Coulson told her seriously, and her grin was coy.

"It's a bit past midnight, you know," She pointed out, grabbing the front of his shirt. "And you are exactly the _opposite_ of boring," She promised him, giving him a fairly dirty kiss. He groaned when she pulled his lip between her teeth, and he pushed the cowboy hat to the floor so he could slide his fingers through her hair, unravelling the braid carefully.

When heading toward base on auto, Lola could even land herself, and it was the jarring of the wheels hitting the ground that finally pried their lips apart and pulled them back into focus. Their hands were underneath one another's shirts, but luckily they hadn't actually started to pull any clothing off. Coulson yanked his hands back to himself when he realized they were sitting in the garage, and he cut the engine quickly, holding his breath as he listened.

"It's 2:30. They're probably all asleep." Skye whispered, her lips still way to close to his skin. She grabbed the hat as they slipped out of the car, carefully shutting their doors as quietly as possible.

"My room is away from everyone else's," Coulson suggested, and Skye nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

"Might as well. They already know, anyway. What more trouble could we get into?" Skye replied, and Coulson raised his eyebrow at her. She gave him what was clearly a "come and get me" grin, plopped the hat on his head, and took off down the hall.

Coulson ran after her. If they were going to be heard, they might as well make a mad dash to safety and try to get there before one (or both) of them got Iced.

* * *

 


End file.
